


It's Going to be Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, felinette - Freeform, sorta Alya Césaire Redemption?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Lila's exposed, the class realize how horrible they were to Marinette, and are determined to win her back.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix (PV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 902





	It's Going to be Okay

The day had started off relatively normal.

Alya had greeted her bestie with a strawberry lemonade as she took a sip of her coffee.

Their discussion had drifted off onto Ladybug, as it usually did, and Alya couldn't help the next words out of her mouth. "So, you're Ladybug's bestie, right?"

"Yep!" Lila said, eyes shining. "We're like this." She said, crossing two fingers together. "She trusts me so much, she's told me her whole team's identities."

"Right." Alya said, nodding as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "So... Did she tell you why she replaced Rena Rouge and Carapace?" Alya grasped her phone nervously, taking another sip of her coffee, as they sat down at their shared desk.

Lila knew her identity, so obviously she knew why she was asking.

"Oh, yeah." Lila said with a wave of her hand, not noticing Alya's nervousness at her answer. "She said they weren't cut out to be heroes. They didn't have what it takes. She even let _me_ help pick their replacements. Aren't the new heroes _so_ much better?"

Alya gritted her teeth. "Yeah." She hissed out. _"So_ much better."

She drowned out whatever else Lila was saying, only one thought drifting through her head: Lila is a _liar._

Everything only went downhill from there.

By the end of the day, everyone knew.

Their classmates, their teachers, the principal, even Lila's mother now knew. She'd been so upset as she dragged Lila out of the building, telling her she was being sent back to Italy to live with her grandparents, they were surprised no akumas had come after either of them.

It had even come out that Adrien had _known_ Lila was lying the entire time, and hadn't said a _single thing._

Alya glared at him, ready to call him out on it, but he beat her to it. "Why should I have said anything? None of you believed Marinette, and you've all known her much longer than me. Why would you have believed me?"

Everything he'd said after Marinette's name had fallen upon deaf ears, as a certain realization sunk in and Alya gasped. "Marinette!" She cried. "How could we have been so cruel to her? She was trying to tell us the entire time, and we wrote her feelings off as jealously! She must hate us after all we did!"

Adrien's questions of, "Jealous? Why would she be jealous?" went ignored as the class went about how to best apologize to Marinette.

"Does anyone know what class she's in?" Alya asked.

"Pathetic." Chloe said, not even bothering to look at them as she began typing something on her phone. "You didn't even notice she switched schools. Some friends you turned out to be." She pocketed her phone before heading towards the door. "You know," She said, pausing at the doorway. "what I did to her for all those years was horrible. But she still gave me a second chance, because that's the kind of person she is. She sees the best in everyone. But what you all did to her?" She shook her head. "That's unforgivable." And she walked out.

Adrien looked at all of them. "Mari did so much for all of you. Free pastries from the bakery, free custom made outfits for dances, free banners she designed by hand. And the one time she _really_ asked anything of you, you treat her like garbage, like she didn't even matter." He walked out the door as well.

Alya glared at the doorway that Adrien and Chloe had just walked out of. "We don't need them. I'll just text her." 

She pulled out her phone, and tapped on Marinette's contact, typing out a simple text and hitting send. They all watched as three little bubbles appeared and a text popped up.

**Who r u?**

_Come on, Mari._ She typed. _You know who I am._

Those three little bubbles appeared again.

**Who's Mari?**

**Why are you texting me?**

The three little bubbles appeared once more, and Alya held her breath.

**I think you have the wrong number.**

Alya felt her eyes watering.

They'd treated her so bad, she'd gotten a new phone and didn't tell any of them.

"We could try the bakery." Nino said, placing a hand on Alya's shoulder.

"Y-yeah." She said, wiping her eyes, as se turned off and pocketed her phone. Nino wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, and kissed the top of her head. They led the group to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

They were met with cold looks from her parents. 

"We want to see Marinette." Alya said. "We want to apologize."

Tom shook her head. "Marinette's not here right now."

"And even if she was," Sabine cut in, "she doesn't want to see any of you at the moment."

"But-"Alya stopped when she saw the look in Sabine's eyes. She knew better than to push it.

The class left the bakery, heads hung low as sadness overwhelmed them. 

"Marinette!" Rose squealed, all of a sudden.

"The class looked over to where Rose was pointing, and sure enough, Marinette was at the park, surrounded by Chloe, Adrien, and a few others they didn't know.

The class shared a look before running over to them. "Marinette!" Alya said, breathing heavily after the jog over. Marinette and her group of friends turned to look at them. "You were right. Lila lied."

"We're sorry, Marinette." Rose said, hanging her head.

Everyone else hung their heads as well, and murmured their agreement. 

Marinette blinked. "Okay."

And then she turned back to the blonde boy who was holding her hand, who bared a striking resemblance to Adrien, and started talking as if they weren't even there.

"Marinette?" Alya questioned.

"Yes?" She drawled.

"Don't you forgive us? Can't we be friends again?"

"Alya," Marinette said. "you were supposed to be my best friend, but the second Lila shows up, nothing I say mattered anymore. You chalked it up to petty jealously, when you _know_ I would never do something like that. It was as if my feelings didn't matter anymore. As if _I_ didn't matter anymore. And that hurt. It really hurt. So I removed myself from that toxic environment. I have new friends now, ones who I know would never hurt me like that." She squeezed the blonde's hand. "And an _amazing_ boyfriend who I care very much about. So, I will accept your apology." Hope glimmered in their eyes. "But I can't forgive you." The light dimmed.

Alya frowned, but took a breath to calm herself. "Ok." She said softly. "You're right. What we did to you was horrible, and we need to earn back your trust. Could we do coffee on Saturday?"

Marinette shook her head. "I just... I need more time."

Alya nodded. "Okay. Okay..." Alya turned to the rest of the class. "Let's head to my place." They nodded, waving goodbye to Marinette.

"How're you holding up?" Felix asked, placing a kiss to her forehead.

She took a deep breath. "I'm... okay. Thanks for the warning, Chlo." Marinette said, giving her a smile. Chloe returned it. "But really, I'm going to be okay."

Her friends, her _real_ friends, crowded around her in a big group hug. 

She was going to be okay.


End file.
